1. Field of the Invention
The inventive device disclosed in the present application generally relates to pet harness and more specifically to an apparatus that attaches to the collar of a puppy or a dog and provides an accessible chew toy for the dog to have in its mouth. The inventor commonly refers to the Pet Harness of the present application as the “Bitz”.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dog chew toy for harness is well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to different kinds of pet harnesses and dog chew. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for dog chews and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts available to the public prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.